jack and ianto get married or do they
by HeartJonas
Summary: jack and ianto want to get married but when a secret gets lose and ianto gets mad what will happen. mentions of sex in this. maybe some jobro stuff.
1. Chapter 1

AN: since i sorta wrote that jack and ianto got engaged i thought id write about their wedding! please r&r. no jobro stuff in this chapter :( but maybe in future chapters! ill put little mentions in tho cause i cant resist! i tried using the spellcheck thing.

Ianto was trying to stop Jack from breaking into his flat.

"Jack! Please! You can't come in."

Jack was trying to pick the lock on the door with his wrist strap but Ianto had a dresser pushed in front of the door.

"Ianto" Jack said "this is serious I've got a hard on."

"It is the night before our wedding Jack I can't let you have sex with me."

"Why not" Jack yelled.

"Because it's bad luck and my mother always told me that you shouldn't jinks this stuff!"

All of a sudden the door blew open and Jack came inside. Ianto stared at him. He couldn't believe his lover was so strong.

"All right Jack I'll have sex with you" Ianto said "But I hope nothing bad happens to me because of this because that would be bad."

They went to Ianto's bedroom and had sex. Jack tore off Ianto's shirt and licked him all over. Ianto had a lot of fun but he couldn't sleep because he was sure that something horrible would happen because he'd had sex with Jack.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

The next day was the wedding. They all went out into the country where Gwen got married to Rhys. Ianto didn't like the country because of the time he got killed by cannibles but Jack said they had to get married there because they got a good deal because Gwen got married there.

Gwen was the made of honor and she had a pink dress. All of Ianto's family was there but nobody was there for Jack (they couldn't let Grey come since he's evil).

Ianto was locked in a huge bedroom getting ready for his wedding. He didn't let anyone come in because it was bad luck! He had a brand new suit. He was glad the suit had a high coller because he had hickies on his neck from Jack!

All of a sudden he noticed a bag on the floor. It was Jacks. Jack had a bag in there because they were going to have sex in the room after the wedding (not before). Ianto new he shouldn't snoop but he opened the bag. Right on top was Jack's diary. Ianto started to read it.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I met this cool guy named Ianto. He's really hot and he makes me really horny. I want to tell him but what if he doesn't feel the same way_

Ianto smiled.

_Dear Diary_

_Today I had sex with Ianto. It was the best sex I ever had. No! I'm not gonna write what we did!_

That was okay cause Ianto remembered!

_Dear Diary_

_Today I murdered Lisa Ianto's girlfriend. I know it was wrong but I had to. I told Ianto that I couldn't cure her but really I could of if I wanted to. But I can't stand to have somone else with Ianto so I murderered her. I feel bad for Iamto but at least he's all mine._

Ianto couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe his Jack was really just an evil murderer. A tears ran down his cheek and he passed the room trying to think about what to do. Could he marry a murderer

All of a sudden Jack broke the door down and came in.

"I heard you crying Inato is everything okay" Jack said.

Ianto pulled out his gun and shot Jack in the head. Jack fell down in pool of blood.

Gwen ran in to the room. She had been listening to the Jonas Brothers (cool!) and heard the gunshot. "OMG Ianto what the hell did you do" she yelled.

"I murdered Jack" Ianto sobbed.

Gwen took Jack's pulse he was dead. "I'm sorry Ianto but I have to call the police because now your a murderer."

AN: dun dun dun! will jack and ianto get married or will ianto get in trouble for murdering jack. I put a could jobro mentions in there i hope its enough! ill write more if i get some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto could not stop crying. He couldn't believe he just murdered his fiance Jack. Yes it was wrong for Jack to murder Lisa but now Ianto was no better!

"Please Gwen" Ianto sobbed "don't call the police they will give me the electric chair!"

Gwen laughed and pulled her mobil out of the pocket of her dress. "Your mudered Jack Ianto you deserve it!"

She was about to call the police when Jack came back to live. He gasped awake and floated off the floor. Gwen and Iananto gasped when they saw he was alive.

Ianto sobbed and hugged Jack "Oh Jack I am so sorry I murdered you I shouldn't have done it please don't hate me I still want to marry you."

Gwen was furious! "Jack you can't listen to him he is a murderer now and he will only kill you again. Call the police and we will say he dumped your body somewhere and then you can marry me."

"Shut up Gwen you bitch" Jack said "I only love Ianto I can't believe you were going to do this to him"

Then Jack turned to Ianto and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'm glad I killed Lisa because now I get to marry you! It's so worth getting shot in the head for."

They all laughed except for Gwen who was mad Ianto didn't get arrested.

The weeding was beautiful. Their were red roses everywhere and even the Doctor Came with Donna. The doctor cried when Jack and Ianto kissed at the alter.

Ianto couldn't believe how happy he was it was the best day of his life.

That night Jack and Ianto had sex and fell a sleep in eachothers arms.

[AN: allright so now there married but i don't know if i want to stop the story now. maybe a sequal? let me kno what u think!!!]


End file.
